The Gang Leader and the Hostess
by Strawberriesatnightx0x0
Summary: Misaki Ayuzawa was easily the most beautiful girl in school. Usui Takumi was easily the most handsome teacher in school as well. Problem? She was a host, while he was a gang leader of the most influential gang in Japan. And he was looking for a wife! Imagine their shock and surprise at seeing each other and even finding out that they had no choice but to date!
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Heyhi PY! It's your birthday today! ^^

And I just kinda decided to give you this fanfic as a present~ ^^

I hope you like it ^^

~ Start Chappery 1~

" Misaki Ayuzawa? "

"Here."

Came the short answer of the brown haired girl, as well as the end of the duo's interactions for the rest of the day.

The brown haired girl quickly rested her head on the table, after answering the teacher's brief question about her attendance. However, quickly noticing how he began flirting with the girls in the front, she couldn't help but gag silently and quickly turn her head to the other side instead.

She couldn't stand these sort of girls. Their boobs literally were falling out of their tops, (despite always flaunting the money they have to buy those branded goods but they don't have the money to buy themselves a decent bra? Ha. Ha.) and their attempts at acting cute always resulted in horribly, horribly failed attempts of seduction, only serving to make them look even more stupid.

However, Mr Takumi, as she learned, always gave way to them pretending to be interested in whatever they're saying. Misaki could only roll her eyes at the obvious thoughts written on his eyes.

Just then, one of her close friends, Shizuko leaned in and tapped her shoulder, saying, "Don't tell me you have the hots for him too?"

Misaki rolled her eyes and only replied, " Just because I'm looking, doesn't mean I'm interested, you know?"

Shizuko only gave her a dubious look and a shoulder shrug, before turning her attention back on the guy who had the most recent glasses ever, Shousei Nikaidou, and drawing doodles of their glasses together.

Soon, the bell rings and once again, Misaki picks up her bag and rushes off to leave school, all the while bidding farewell to her friends, Shizuoko and Sakura.

Her friends, being used to it by now, could only wave goodbye in response and resume their argument about who is better, singers or the latest glasses trendsetters to date.

This time, sensing that her friends curiosity had died down about what she had been up to this past month, she took the closest shortcut from the school towards the place she had been rushing to.

In a few more minutes, she'll be late!

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Cursing in her head, she quickened her footsteps and arrived at the entrance of the door, before quickly opening it and dashing in.

Glancing at her watch and seeing that she was not late, she let out a huge sigh of relief.

Honoka, her co-worker, chuckled at her reaction and said, ' Hehe, so you're not late today!'

Our brunette could only wheeze in reply.

Soon, the manager, Satsuki, comes out the door, and seeing Misaki still wheezing, she hurries over and exclaims," Oh, Misaki-chan! Are you alright?"

Misaki could only afford a small nod, before Satsuki tugged her arm and pulled her into one of the dressing rooms to quickly change into her costume and hurry off to open up the club.

"Sorry for the huge rush, but if you don't get dressed soon Misaki, we'll lose our money! Hurry, hurry~"

Misaki gave her manager a heart stopping grin as a retort before hurrying to change into the suit.

A/N: Sorry, this wasn't really longg~ But I made this especially for a friend and would wanna know her reaction, so tell me what you think? ^^ Please review too~ ^^


	2. Chappery 2

The Gang Leader and the Hostess chapter 2:

Soon, Misaki went and got dressed. Fixing up the last touches of her lipstick and mascara, she soon left the dressing room and was just in time for the opening of the club.

Satsuki could only sigh in relief, seeing Misaki come out just in time, she opened the doors, signaling that the club had already started.

Within minutes, patrons had already been entering the club and started booking down girls.

A blue haired man, in particular, came up to the counter, where Erika stood and attempted to flirt with her, ' Hey, babe. How much?' He said, whilst peering down the front of her shirt.

Despite being offended, our red-head could only contain her frustration and suck it up. Bearing a forced grin, she said to the man, ' I'm sorry, sir. But, I'm on duty as a receptionist today and it is inappropriate for you to "book" me. However, there are other girls who you can use for helping to serve drinks and playing with you.'

The man could only tut in response. Lifting his gaze from her shirt to her nametag, he pronounced each syllable with a teasing tone. ' E~rin~, are you sure you can't keep me company for tonight?'

Blushing deeply, Erika moved backwards slightly and tried to keep her composed tone, ' N-no sir,' And with a little bit more confidence, she added, ' But, may I interest you in having Mimi-chan instead?'

He changed his gaze from an interested one to a slightly more bored one, ' Who? '

'Mimi-chan.' This time, she said it with a more firm tone, slowly growing pissed with the man who tried seemed to disrespect her friend.

The man, having understood that he had offended her, quickly said, ' Erin-chan, are you angry?'

Usually, at this time, Erika would simply deny it and continue pushing the recommended girls to the customers. However, something in his man made her feel comfortable enough with him. So, she crossed her arms and turned to the other direction, purposefully trying him to get that she was "ignoring" him.

He soon understood what she was doing, and whined, ' Erin-chan~ Don't be angry~ I was only playing!' Adding a cute little smile at the end of his apology, she could not help but to forgive him quickly. However, as she still had a job to do, she continued recommending Misaki out.

In the beginning, he kept on denying having her and instead insisting on having Erika instead.

'But, Erin-chan~ I don't want a Mimi-chan, I only want Erin-chan!'

'But Erin-chan can't play with you today! Why not let Mimi-chan play with you instead?'

'No! I only want you!'

'But, I can't! Take Mimi-chan!'

And thus, their bickering went so on and so forth.

Until finally, the duo both got so tired that they leaned on the counter for support and panted havily. With beads of sweat rolling off her forehead, Erika said to him, ' Please take Mimi-chan!'

However, instead of expecting a breathless reply from the struggling male, he stood up to his full height and gave her the most heartbreaking expression on his face, ' But, I only want you. I just wanted to spend time with you because you look kind of cool.'

Feeling her heart melt, Erika sighed and said to him, ' Fine. You can hang out with me on my next shift as a hostess, however, it will only be on the next Monday, okay?'

The male could only stare dazed by her in the beginning, however soon bobbed his head up and down in excitement.

The female, embarrassed by his actions and the long line of people they both completely forgot behind them, could only kick the male out in the end and get back to work.

The male then got out of the shop, smiling goofily and completely forgetting about his mission, until his phone rang.

' Hello? Kurosaki said dreamily into the phone.

A coarse voice was all it took to bring him out of his dream world.

'Hello? Kurosaki! This is Shiroyan! What did you do just now?! Were you able to help boss pick out a suitable maid for him?!'

His face paled the moment he heard him say that.

'Oh shit. Kurosaki, I forgot! What do I tell bo-'

This time a smooth velvety voice cut off the speaker, ' Hey, Kurosaki? Do you want to die?'

Despite the seeming calmness as well as control the person had of his voice, Kurosaki immediately knew that it was his voice, _and he had just screwed up, big time._

'O-oh. H-hey, um boss, it's you!'

'Yes, it is. Kurosaki, give me a reason why I should not kill you right here, right now. I give you one simple task, that is to find me a potential wife. And what feedback do I receive? You have not got me a wife, instead you have even went and got yourself a date.' The venom filled voice was already enough to make Kurosaki shake in his pants.

'I-I'm sorry, boss! I promise, it will never happen again!'

An exasperated sigh was the only response heard from the elder.

' Just, whatever. Get your ass back in the car. Now. I'm going to find myself a wife in there if it's the last damn thing I do.'

A click was the only sound Kurosaki heard, and the only thought he and left flashing through his mind was, ' Good luck, Maid Latte Host Club. Usui Takumi is coming.'

A/N: Hi everyone ^^ I hope you enjoy this chappery! ^^ I'm sorry there wasn't any Usui and Misaki scenes yet, but I'm sure that there will be one the next chappery xD, so read on to find out ^^

Please review and give more comments on how to improve my writing! ^^

I love all of you who review ^^


End file.
